Although the field of telecommunications is mature, considerable innovations continue to be made to enhance performance and accommodate the needs of subscribers. Modem station sets are feature-rich devices which are capable of being highly customized to satisfy subscriber preferences. However, configuring a station set in order to add it to a network, move it within the network, or change its settings to meet the needs of an individual can be time consuming. In the context of a large enterprise, the cumulative burden of configuring station sets can be considerable. This problem has become even more acute with the introduction of telecommunications station sets based on the IP protocol which cannot be completely configured from a central switch, as is done in TDM-based systems such as PBXs.